1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fastening a flexible lace or tie, having a hollow body provided with a guiding channel that forms a funnel for a translationally movable blocking element, this blocking element being subject to the constant action of an elastic element pushing it in the funnel where the tie passes.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Known fastening devices of the aforementioned type, commonly called lace fasteners, are mostly used for clothing to ensure the tightening and/or adjustment of a garment or a shoe by means of a lace, as well as for luggage. These lace fasteners advantageously replace knots, because it suffices to make them slide along the free ends of one or both strands of the lace in the tightening and/or adjustment direction until reaching the desired blocking position, so that the tightening system is automatically closed, regardless of the tension exerted on the retained ends of the strands.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 307,806; U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,895; and European Patent Publication No. 0 629 793 describe such lace fasteners.
According to these documents, the lace fastener has a hollow body whose guiding channel forms a funnel within which a translationally movable blocking element is subject to the action of a spring. This spring is arranged so as to constantly push the movable blocking element against the edges of the guiding channel, on the side where the latter narrows down, so as to clamp the strands of the lace that are interposed. Due to these arrangements, the movable blocking element functions as a wedge that automatically prevents the sliding of the strands of the lace only when the latter are biased to displace in the same direction as that of the thrust of the elastic element. Indeed, in the case where the strands are biased in the direction opposite the action of the latter, it only suffices that the pulling force to which they are subjected be sufficient to counterbalance this action and the frictions resulting therefrom to enable the strands to slide in the guiding channel of the hollow body. This type of lace fastener therefore makes it possible to automatically block one or both strands of a lace in only one sliding direction, which is preferably selected to correspond to the tightening, and to brake the strand(s) of the lace in the opposite direction.
Therefore, it suffices to position the lace fastener on the free ends of the strands of the lace so that it can slide thereon in the tightening direction and be blocked in the opposite direction, i.e., in the loosening direction. The lace fastener thus makes it possible to modify/adjust the length of the ends of the strands of the lace, which are retained in the tightening system while ensuring the automatic closure thereof as soon as the lace fastener is released.
In practice, the user first exerts a traction on the free ends of the lace with one hand, and then moves the lace fastener down along the strands to the closest point to the retaining and guiding members of the tightening system with the other hand.
These documents also describe that a control element is associated with the movable blocking element in order to enable the voluntary unlocking of the lace fastener on the strands of the lace, and thus the release of the lacing system, and even its loosening.
More specifically, in these prior art embodiments, the unlocking of the lace fastener is undertaken by exerting, on the control element, a traction that forces the blocking element to move back relative to the funnel formed by the channel, and against the thrust which the spring exerts on the latter.
Due to this traction, the blocking effect is suppressed, and the lace fastener can slide on the free ends of the strands of the lace while inherently increasing the length of the ends of the strands that are retained in the tightening system. Consequently, the latter is free to loosen itself by at least the value of this increase in length.
Conversely, as soon as the traction on the control element ceases, the spring automatically returns the blocking element against the strands of the lace and once again causes the blocking of the lace fastener. It is therefore necessary to manually maintain the tensile force on the control element as long as the desired loosening is not achieved. The manipulation for unlocking these lace fasteners, and in particular the estimation of the length of the lace, or of the tie, to be released to obtain the adequate loosening therefore require the constant attention of the user.
Moreover, in view of the small size of the lace fasteners, and therefore of the small size of their control element, the user""s movements must be very precise to catch or grasp the latter and displace it translationally with respect to the hollow body. Of course, this need for precise movements is less when the control element is particularly prominent with respect to the hollow body, as in the embodiments described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,895. It is also the case when the control element is provided with a profiled zone adapted to serve as a seat for the tip of a finger, as disclosed in the European Patent Publication No. 0 629 793.
The fact remains true that even with these special arrangements, the manipulation can present a forbidding aspect, especially when the user is wearing gloves, which is frequent in cold regions in winter. Indeed, in spite of the fact that the control element is prominent, the gloves keep from perceiving its exact position, especially as the lace fasteners are generally positioned in protected or relatively hidden zones, whether on clothes, shoes, luggage, etc.
Therefore, the user is often forced to remove his/her gloves to unlock and maneuver this known type of lace fasteners.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks and to provide the user with a control mechanism that is capable of neutralizing the automatic blocking function of the fastening device on the tie, in a stable manner in the tie loosening direction, on the one hand, and of re-engaging this automatic blocking function as soon as the tie is displaced in the tightening direction, on the other hand. The user is thus exempt from manually and constantly maintaining the control mechanism in the position corresponding to the unlocking to obtain the desired loosening. The user is also exempt from reactivating the control mechanism to reengage the blocking function, since it is only necessary to pull on the tie in the tightening direction to place the fastening device back in its initial position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a control mechanism that is easy to reach and can be actuated by a mere pressure, rather than requiring a translational displacement. The user can thus keep his/her gloves on and can possibly use another piece of equipment, such as a ski pole, for example, to act on the control mechanism.
According to the invention, the device for fastening a flexible tie or lace has a hollow body provided with a guiding channel that forms a funnel in which a translationally movable blocking element is subject to the constant action of an elastic element that pushes it into the funnel where the tie passes, this arrangement making it possible to block the latter when it is biased to slide in the same direction as the blocking element, and to allow it to slide in the opposite direction against the thrust of the elastic element.
The hollow body of the fastening device is housed in a case where it can be displaced translationally parallel to the blocking element, and the blocking element is maintained translationally in the case, on one side by means of the elastic element that acts directly between it and the case, and on the opposite side by means of a stationary abutment, affixed to the case.
Also, a retractable abutment is provided on the case to cooperate with the hollow body so as to position it under pressure against the blocking element, or to leave it free to move away therefrom. More specifically, the retractable abutment, in a first position, retains the hollow body under pressure against the blocking element and the interposed tie. Conversely, the retractable abutment, in a second position, is retracted and leaves the hollow body free in translation with respect to the case and the blocking element which, then pressing on the abutment of the case, is neutralized opposite the tie.
According to one embodiment, the tie has two strands that are guided in the hollow body, in a substantially symmetrical manner along the guiding channel, by following the funnel shape thereof. Relative to the strands of the tie, guiding conduits are obtained in the case with respect to the position and spacing of the latter at their exit from the hollow body.
In one construction mode, the retractable abutment is constituted of a piece that tilts about an axis. This tilting piece has a stop finger directed towards the hollow body to enable the retention of the latter in the case against the blocking element, on the one hand, and a control mechanism directed toward the outside of the case to retract the stop finger with respect to the hollow body and thus enable the release of the latter in the case and opposite the blocking element, on the other hand.
Complementarily, a return spring is integrated in the retractable abutment to automatically places its stop finger in the position for retaining the hollow body as soon as the latter, after its translational displacement in the case, is correctly positioned with respect to the blocking element to clamp the tie. According to a preferred construction, the return spring constantly biases the stop finger toward the hollow body, which, due to the induced friction, prevents the latter from wobbling in the case when the retractable abutment is retracted.
According to a feature of the fastening device, the control mechanism of the retractable abutment can be actuated in a transverse, or even substantially perpendicular direction with respect to the direction of translational displacement of the hollow body in the case. Consequently, it only takes a mere pressure on the control mechanism, directed perpendicular to the case, to retract the stop finger with respect to the hollow body that can then move away from the blocking element and allow the tie to slide freely in the loosening direction.
In another construction mode, the retractable abutment is constituted by a push-button that is centered transversely in the direction of translational displacement of the hollow body.
According to a preferred construction mode, the push-button controls a stop finger that fulfills two successive functions, one of which consists of retaining the hollow body for the tightening position, i.e., with automatic blocking, and the other of which consists of translationally stopping the blocking element for the loosening position, i.e., with a release of the tie. In this construction, the push-button is an elastic lug that forms a portion of the wall of the case, and a free end of which is provided with a control mechanism directed outwardly and a stop finger directed inwardly. A chamfer is obtained in the made lug so as to permit its flexional displacement toward the hollow body when a pressure is exerted on the control element in order to retract the stop finger with respect to the latter. Furthermore, this chamfer extends in the thickness of the stop finger where it constitutes a notch offering a passage that enables the hollow body to displace translationally in the case, in the direction of the stop finger, although the latter is further prominent therein as a result of the thrust applied on the control mechanism. With these arrangements, when the stop finger is retracted with respect to the hollow body, it becomes active opposite the blocking element. Indeed, the hollow body displaces in the direction of the stop finger, beyond its initial retaining position, due to the notch of the stop finger; and it is the blocking element which, pushed by its elastic element into the funnel formed in the guiding channel of the tie, comes to abut against the stop finger. In this position, the tie is no longer clamped and therefore can slide freely in the loosening direction, on the one hand, and due to the fact that the elastic lug tends naturally to return to its initial position, the stop finger takes support, via the notch, against the hollow body and in a transverse direction with respect the latter, on the other hand. Thus, as previously, the stop finger prevents the hollow body from wobbling in the case.
In the various construction modes disclosed hereinabove, re-engaging the automatic blocking function simply requires that the hollow body be brought back against the blocking element.
To this end, the funnel-shaped guiding channel of the hollow body is provided with a friction surface that opposes a certain resistance to the sliding of the tie in the direction of the blocking element. This friction surface is obtained such that the induced force that opposes the sliding causes the displacement of the hollow body in the case, at the same time as the blocking element and against the thrust of the elastic element. In this way, since the hollow body is returned to its initial position against the blocking element, with respect to the case, the stop finger of the retractable abutment can tilt in the active retaining position of the hollow body.
To further promote the return of the hollow body against the blocking element, and therefore to increase the intensity of the induced force that opposes sliding, the guiding conduits obtained in the case are further spaced apart than the strands of the tie at their exit from the hollow body.